wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Nautilus. Kapitan Nemu powstał, a ja, poszedłszy za nim przez podwójne drzwi w głębi sali, wszedłem do pokoju takiej samej rozległości, jak ten, który opuściłem. Była to bibljoteka. Wysokie z czarnego palisandru szafy, inkrustowane miedzią, na szerokich swych półkach dźwigały znaczną liczbę książek jednostajnie oprawionych. Szafy te stały naokoło sali, odpowiednio do jej kształtu, a u stóp ich rozścielały się obszerne sofy, pokryte ciemną skórą, powyginane bardzo wygodnie i ruchome pulpity, w miarę potrzeby dające się zbliżyć lub oddalić. Na środku stal stół, a na nim mnóstwo broszur, pomiędzy któremi widać było kilka starych już dzienników, światło elektryczne oblewało całość tę harmonijną, a padało z trzech kul nawpół wpuszczonych w ozdoby architektoniczne sufitu. Z prawdziwem zdziwieniem patrzyłem na tę salę tak dowcipnie urządzoną i zaledwiem wierzył mym oczom. — Kapitanie Nemo — rzekłem do mego gospodarza, który rozsiadł się na sofie — ta bibljoteka przyniosłaby zaszczyt niejednemu z pałaców na lądzie stałym i prawdziwie jestem zachwycony, gdy pomyślę, że ona towarzyszy ci w największych głębiach oceanu. — Gdzież można znaleźć większą samotność, głębsze milczenie, panie profesorze? — odpowiedział kapitan Nemo. — Czy pański gabinet w muzeum może ci zupełniejszy zapewnić wypoczynek? — Nie, panie, i muszę dodać, że mój gabinet jest bardzo ubogi w porównaniu z pańskim. Pan tu posiadasz sześć do siedmiu tysięcy tomów... — Dwanaście tysięcy, panie Aronnax. Są to jedyne węzły, jakie mnie jeszcze łączą z ziemią. Lecz świat skończył się dla mnie w dniu, w którym mój Nautilus po raz pierwszy zanurzył się pod wodę. W tym dniu zakupiłem ostatnie tomy dzieł, ostatnie broszury, ostatnie dzienniki, i od tej chwili pragnę wierzyć, że ludzkość ani myśleć, ani pisać nie umie. Te książki, panie profesorze, są na twoje usługi; możesz z nich korzystać, ile ci się podoba. Podziękowałem kapitanowi i zbliżyłem się dla przejrzenia bibljoteki. Obfitowała ona w książki, traktujące we wszystkich językach o nauce, moralności i literaturze — lecz nie dostrzegłem nigdzie ani jednego dzieła o ekonomji politycznej, która, jak się zdawało, nie została dopuszczona. Na uwagę zasługuje ten ciekawy szczegół, że wszystkie te książki ustawione były bez względu na języki, w których je napisano, a ta mieszanina dowodziła, że kapitan Nautilusa musiał czytać zarówno biegle wszystko, co mu popadło w ręce. Pomiędzy temi dziełami zauważyłem arcydzieła mistrzów, starożytnych i nowoczesnych, to jest wszystko, co ludzkość najpiękniejszego stworzyła w historji, poezji, romansie i nauce, od Homera do Wiktora Hugo, od Ksenofonta do Micheleta, od Rabelais'ego aż do pani Sand. Nauka jednak przeważała; dzieła o mechanice, balistyce, hydrografji, meteorologii, geografji, geologji i t. p., zajmowały nie mniej miejsca, niż dzieła, dotyczące historji naturalnej; zrozumiałem, że się niemi głównie kapitan zajmował. Widziałem tam kompletne dzieła takich pisarzy, jak Humboldt, Arago, Foucault, Henryk Sainte-Claire-Deville, Chasles, Milne Edwards, Quatrefages, Tyndall, Faraday, Berthelot, ksiądz Secchi, Petermnnn, kapitan Maury, Agassis i t d., pamiętniki akademji nauk, biuletyny różnych towarzystw geograficznych i t. p. Pomiędzy dziełami Józefa Bertranda, jego książka „Założyciele astronomji” wskazała mi jedną datę bardzo pewną: Ponieważ widziałem, że wyszła w ciągu 1865 roku, mogłem stąd wnosić, że instalacja Nautilusa nie dalszej sięgała epoki. Tak więc od trzech lat dopiero najwyżej kapitan Nemo zaczął swój byt podwodny. Spodziewałem się zresztą, że jeszcze inne dzieła pozwolą bardziej stanowczo określić tę epokę; lecz miałem mieć dość czasu na to poszukiwanie, a nie chciałem opóźniać dalszej przechadzki po cudownym Nautilusie. — Dziękuję panu — rzekłem do kapitana — że mi pozwalasz używać tej bibljoteki. Są to skarby wiedzy, a ja nie zaniedbam z nich korzystać. — Ta sala nie samą jest tylko bibljoteką; służy ona także i do palenia — rzekł kapitan. — Do palenia? — zawołałem — więc można palić na tym okręcie? — A naturalnie! — To mnie skłania do mniemania, że pan zachowałeś stosunki z Havaną. — Bynajmniej — odparł kapitan — przyjmij pan to cygaro, panie Aronnax, a chociaż ono nic pochodzi z Havany, będziesz z niego zadowolony, jeśli jesteś znawcą. Przyjąłem podane mi cygaro, kształtem przypominające londressy; ale zdawało się być wyrobione z liści złotych. Zapaliłem je i wciągałem w siebie pierwsze jego dymki z namiętnością amatora, który nie palił od dwu dni. — To wyborne — rzekłem — ale to nie tytuń. — Nie — odpowiedział kapitan — ten tytuń nie pochodzi ani z Havany ani ze Wschodu. Jest to rodzaj porostu wodnego, bogatego w nikotynę, którego mi trochę skąpo morze udziela. Ale nie zatęsknisz Pan za swojemi londressami. — O kapitanie! gardzę niemi od dnia dzisiejszego. — Pal więc dowoli i nie myśl o pochodzeniu tych cygar. Choć ich monopol państwowy nie kontrolował, nie mniej przeto są dobre, jak mi się zdaje. — Tem lepsze. W tej chwili kapitan Nemo otworzył drzwi, znajdujące się naprzeciw tych, kióremi wszedłem do bibljoteki, i weszliśmy do salonu bardzo dużego i oświetlonego wspaniale. Był to obszerny czworobok długości dziesięciu, szerokości sześciu, a wysokości pięciu metrów. Świetlny sufit, lekkiemi przyozdobiony arabeskami, rozrzucał jasne i łagodne światło na wszystkie cuda nagromadzone w tem muzeum. Było to rzeczywiście muzeum, w którem ręka rozumna, hojna zgromadziła wszystkie skarby natury i sztuki z tym nieładem artystycznym, jakim się odznaczają pracownie malarzy. Z trzydzieści obrazów mistrzowskich w ramach jednostajnych, przedzielonych tylko połyskującemi tarczami z okazami broni, zdobiło ściany okryte tkaniną, mającą desenie w stylu surowym. Były tam płótna co najwyższej wartości, które po większej części podziwiałem już dawniej, w zbiorach prywatnych europejskich i na wystawach obrazów. Różne szkoły malarskie dawnych mistrzów były tu reprezentowane taką naprzykład „Madonną” Rafaela, „Dziewicą” Leonarda da Vinci, „Nimfą” Corregia, „Kobietą” Tycjana, „Adoracją” Veronesa, „Wniebowzięciem” Murilla, „Portretem” Holbeina, „Mnichem” Velasqueza, „Męczeństwem” Ribeiry, „Jarmarkiem” Rubensa. Były jeszcze dwa krajobrazy flamandzkie Teniersa, trzy niewielkie obrazki rodzajowe Gerarda Dow, Metsua, Pawła Pottera; dwa płótna Géricaulta i Prudhona, kilka widoków morskich Backuysena i Verneta. Z dzieł młodszego malarstwa odznaczały się obrazy podpisane przez Delacroix, Ingres, Decamp, Troyon, Meissonnier etc. Kilka zmniejszonych posągów z marmuru lub bronzu, skopjowanych z najpiękniejszych wzorów starożytności, wznosiło się na piedestałach po rogach tego wspaniałego muzeum. Oszołomienie, które mi przepowiedział dowódca Nautilusa, zaczęło już ogarniać mój umysł. — Panie profesorze — rzekł wtedy ten niepojęty człowiek — wybacz mi pan, że tak bez ceremonji pana przyjmuję, i nieporządek, jaki panuje w tym salonie. — Panie — odpowiedziałem — nie badając, kto jesteś, czy nie wolno mi w panu odgadnąć artystę? — Co najwięcej, to amatora. Lubiłem kiedyś zbierać te piękne dzieła ręki ludzkiej; chciwie poszukiwałem, szperałem niestrudzony i zdołałem zgromadzić nieco przedmiotów wysokiej wartości. Są to ostatnie moje wspomnienia z tej ziemi, która umarła dla mnie. W moich oczach, wasi artyści tegocześni są już starożytni, jakby istnieli przed dwoma lub trzema tysiącami lat. Mistrze nie mają wieku. — A ci muzycy? — rzekłem, wskazując na partycje Webera, Rossiniego, Mozarta, Beethovena, Haydna, Meyerbeera, Herolda, Wagnera, Aubera, Gounoda i wielu innych rozrzuconych na wielkim rozmiarami fortepianie i organie zarazem, zajmującym jedną ścianę salonu. — Ci muzycy — odpowiedział kapitan — są to współcześni Orfeusze, bo różnice chronologiczne zacierają się we wspomnieniu zmarłych, a ja zamarłem, panie profesorze, tak samo jak twoi przyjaciele, którzy spoczywają na sześć stóp pod ziemią. Kapitan Nemo zamilkł i zdawał się głęboko pogrążony w zadumie; żywo wzruszony, patrzyłem na niego, rozważając w milczeniu dziwne zmiany jego fizjognomji. Wsparty na łokciach o kosztowny stolik mozaikowy, nie widział mnie, albo też zapomniał o mojej obecności; szanowałem tę zadumę i przepatrywałem zbiór ciekawości, zdobiących salon. Obok dzieł sztuki, rzadkości przyrody ważne zajmowały miejsce. Były to głównie rośliny, muszle i inne produkcje oceanu, które zapewne poznajdywał kapitan osobiście. W pośrodku salonu wodotrysk, oświecony światłem elektrycznem, spadał do zbiornika, utworzonego z olbrzymiej trydakny. Muszla ta, należąca do największego z mięczaków bezgłowych, miała brzegi ślicznie ufalowane, a obwód jej wynosił około sześciu metrów, była większa niż piękne trydakny, które Rzeczpospolita Wenecka darowała Franciszkowi I-mu, a które ten monarcha złożył w kościele świętego Sulpicjusza w Paryżu, gdzie z nich zrobiono dwie olbrzymie chrzcielnice. Wokoło tego zbiornika, za szybami oprawnemi w okucie mosiężne, były ustawione i opatrzone napisami najrzadsze płody morskie, jakie kiedykolwiek naturalista oglądał. Można pojąć mój profesorski zachwyt. Dział zwierzokrzewów przedstawiał nadzwyczaj ciekawe okazy polipów i jeżokorów. Z pierwszych tubipory (organki), wachlarzowate gorgonje, miękkie gąbki syryjskie, członkowaty izys molucki, pannatula zwana piórem morskiem, dziwna wirgularja z morza norweskiego; dalej przeróżne madrepory, które mistrz mój, Milne Edwards, tak umiejętnie rozklasyfikował na sekcje, a pomiędzy któremi dostrzegłem śliczne flabeliny, oczkowce zwane koralem białym, wreszcie wszystkie te ciekawe gatunki polipów, których nagromadzenie tworzy wyspy i z których znowu kiedyś powstaną całe lądy. Z jeżokorów, odznaczających się kolczastą swą powłoką, gwiazdy morskie, pentakryny, komatule, jeżowce, holuturje i t. d. tworzyły bogatą kolekcję tego działu gatunków. Konchyljolog, nieco nerwowy, stanąłby niewątpliwie jak wryty przed liczniejszemi jeszcze okazami z działu mięczaków. Brakłoby mi czasu, gdybym chciał opisywać zbiór ten nieoszacowany. Wymienię tylko dla pamięci ozdobny młot królewski z oceanu Indyjskiego, w regularne plamy, tak żywo odbijające od tła czerwono-brunatnego; spondylus cesarski świetnej barwy, cały najeżony długiemi kolcami, rzadkość niesłychana w zbiorach europejskich. Ceniłem go na dwadzieścia tysięcy franków. Młot pospolity z mórz Nowej Holandji, o który także nie łatwo; podzwrotnikową, senegalską skruszelkę — delikatną, białą muszlę dwuskorupną, co jak bańka mydlana od dmuchnięcia zdaje się pryśnie; kilka jawańskich gatunków kropideł sitkowych, w kształcie rurki wapiennej o wywiniętym fryzowanym brzegu, zasklepionej wypukłem denkiem, poprzebijanem dziurkami, jak w koneweczce ogrodniczej. Dalej cały szereg wartołków (Trosus), to zielonawo-żółtych, z mórz amerykańskich, to różowo-brunatnych, z wód Nowej Holandji; to o skrętach dachówkowatych, z zatoki Meksykańskiej, to jeszcze inne australskie. Wreszcie ze wszystkich najrzadszy wartołek ostrogowaty z Nowej Zelandji. Innych nawet rodzajów nie wyliczyć; owe turbanki, littoryny, delfinule, jantyny, owula, olinsy, woluty, porcelanki, używane za monetę w Afryce i Indjach, mitry, purpury, harfy, murezy, wieżyczki, wrzecionki, skrzydlacze, patelki, trąby Trytona, owe prześliczne wzorzyste stożki, jak ów mało komu znany Cocnodulli, i wszystkie odmiany porcelanowatych, a między niemi najdroższa z muszel oceanu Indyjskiego Gloria maris (chwała morza). Obok, w osobnych przedziałach, rozwijały się sznury najpiękniejszych pereł, w świetle elektrycznem ognistemi migocących iskrami; pereł różowych, znajdowanych w skrzelicy (pinna) z morza Czarnego, pereł zielonych ze ślimaka haliotis inis, pereł żółtych, niebieskich, czarnych — rzadkości, dostarczanych przez różne mięczaki wszystkich oceanów; nakoniec kilka okazów pereł nieocenionej wartości, wysączanych przez najrzadsze muszle perłowe. Niektóre były większe od gołębiego jaja i warte były tyleż, a może więcej niż ta, którą podróżnik Tavernier sprzedał szachowi perskiemu za trzy miljony — a miały pierwszeństwo przed ową perłą Imana Maskatu, którą uważałem dotąd za niezrównaną. Tak więc niepodobna było oznaczyć cyfrą wartości tego zbioru. Kapitan Nemo musiał wydać miljony na nabycie tych różnych okazów i pytałem się sam siebie, skąd on czerpał możność zadowalniania swej fantazji zbieracza, gdy nagle przerwały mi te jego wyrazy. — Rozpatrujesz się pan w moich muszlach, panie profesorze; rzeczywiście mogą one zainteresować naturalistę. Lecz dla mnie mają one jeden powab więcej, bom je zebrał wszystkie własną ręką, a niema morza na kuli ziemskiej, w którembym nie czynił poszukiwań. — Rozumiem, kapitanie, rozumiem tę rozkosz przebywania wpośród tylu bogactw. Jesteś pan z liczby tych, którzy sami swoje skarby zgromadzili. Żadne muzeum w Europie nie posiada podobnego zbioru tworów oceanu. Ale jeśli wyczerpię mój cały podziw dla tych zbiorów, to nie pozostanie mi sił do podziwiania okrętu, który je unosi! Nie chcę bynajmniej przenikać tajemnic pańskich; przyznam się jednak, żem ciekawy niezmiernie poznać siłę, poruszającą Nautilusa, przyrządy, pozwalające nim kierować, potężny czynnik, który go ożywia. Na ścianach tego salonu widzę porozwieszane narzędzia, których przeznaczenia nie znam jeszcze: czy mogę wiedzieć?... — Panie Aronnax — odrzekł kapitan Nemo — mówiłem panu, że będziesz zupełnie swobodny na moim okręcie, żadna przeto część Nautilusa nie jest panu wzbroniona. Możesz go więc rozpatrywać we wszystkich szczegółach, a ja chętnie dam panu wszelkie objaśnienia. — Nie wiem, jak mam panu podziękować, ale nie myślę nadużywać grzeczności pańskiej. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, do czego służą te narzędzia fizyczne. — Takie same narzędzia znajdują się w moim pokoju, i tam to właśnie będę miał zaszczyt wyjaśnić panu ich użycie. Lecz najpierw chodź pan obejrzeć przygotowaną dla siebie kajutę; powinieneś pan przecie widzieć, jak będziesz mieszkał na Nautilusie. Poszedłem za kapitanem przez jedne ze drzwi, w każdej ścianie salonu będących, na korytarz okrętowy. W stronie przodu okrętowego znalazłem nie kajutę, ale pokoik elegancki z łóżkiem, tualetą i różnemi innemi meblami. Było za co podziękować mojemu gospodarzowi. — Pański pokój przytyka do mojego — rzekł, otwierając drzwi — a mój prowadzi do salonu, któryśmy tylko co opuścili. Wszedłem do pokoju kapitana. Miał on pozór bardzo surowy, prawie klasztorny. Stało tam łóżko żelazne, stolik do pracy, kilka sprzętów toaletowych — wszystko oświetlone półświatłem. Nic, coby ku wygodzie służyło. Tylko co koniecznie potrzebne. Kapitan Nemo wskazał mi krzesło. — Racz pan usiąść — rzekł do mnie.